Holiša
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Kostol Narodenia Panny Márie - Holiša.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Saint Mary's church in Holiša | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Holisa COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres lucenec.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Lučenec District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Holiša in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Holiša in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 18 |lats = 29 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 45 |longs = 09 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica Region | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Lučenec District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1246 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = MOST-HÍD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Karol Ferencz | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 10.34 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 191 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 672 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 64.99 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 985 57 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = +421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.ocuholisa.sk/ | footnotes = }} Holiša ( ) is a village and commune in the Lučenec District in the Banská Bystrica Region of Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1246. It belonged to local nobles Lossonczy. From 1554 to 1594 it was occupied by Turks, and after it passed to Forgách, Koháry and Coburg. A castle had existed in the village until the 15th century. From 1938 to 1945 it belonged to Hungary. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1773-1892 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1783-1895 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.holisa.ocu.sk/index.html *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/holisa/holisa.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Holisa_Lucenec_BC_Nograd_Novohrad.html'Surnames' of living people in Holisa] Category:Holiša Category:Villages and communes in Lučenec District Category:Established in 1246 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia